Second Chance
by summereclipse
Summary: What if Bella had picked Jake?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob kept running until he was tired. It had been three days since he left behind LaPush and all that had remained there. He collapsed in the woods somewhere in Canada, to tired to think about anything but sleep. He woke up suddenly, dazed and confused and like a rocket the memories hit him in the chest. The fight, Bella, Bella and Edwards Wedding. No amount of time or sleep could take away the pain he felt. He curled back up and let the thoughts overcome him. He could not hear the thoughts of his fellow wolves, something he was grateful for at this moment. A single tear leaked from his eyes. How could she just leave him like that?. He loved her, in more ways than the bloodsucker ever could. He knew that was a crazy question, Bella would always be Bella, stubborn and single minded, he could not change her, but he could not change the way he felt either. It was not fair, that she got to live the life of her dreams while he was forever destined to misery.

Sometime later he awoke, hungry and numb. He wondered if that feeling would ever go away. Jacob stood up, examining his surroundings. Where was he? He did not know, I guess I will just run he thought to himself. He started running to his right, sometime later coming across a small town in the wilderness. He phased back to his human form, looking for food as he did. He wandered into what looked like the only store in town. "Hello" an old man that looked somewhat like his father greeted him. "Hello" Jacob answered back. "Where I am?" he asked politely? "Welcome to Forks, Canada the man responded." Jacob laughed cruelly, was this some kind of joke?

Belles P.O.V

Bella stood in her nearly empty room, her things packed into boxes, ready for the move to the Cullen's. She sat cross-legged on the floor as the tears started to fall. She knew it would not be long before Alice saw her tears and sent Edward over. The thought made her almost mad, she was not ever alone anymore. She started sobbing as everything from the past few weeks caught up with her. Telling her parents had been the hardest part. Neither one had taken the news of her engagement or soon to be wedding well. Renee had been the more understanding parent, she did not approve but she saw how happy her daughter was. Charlie was well Charlie. He had always hoped she would marry Jacob Black but grudgingly accepted that it was not a possibility. Especially after Jake disappeared. She thought about Jake and a fresh round of sobs escaped. He had not been seen or heard from in two weeks. No one knew where he went or if he was even ok. Bella knew this because Charlie got frequent updates from Billy. Bella knew Billy was worried about his son but could not he understand she was to? For the first time since Jake left Bella truly felt the pain. How could he just leave her like that? Did not he know that she loved him, even needed him, even if it was not like he wanted her to? She had never questioned her love for Edward before but what if she was making the wrong choice? Marrying a vampire and then becoming one, sure she did not like her human life all the time but was it really worth giving up? "No" she told herself, she was not going to question herself now, not with the wedding less than a week away.

She got up and went downstairs but the nagging feeling that something was not right kept gnawing at her. Where was Edward anyway? She thought he would have come running art the first sign of tears. Alice must be to caught up in wedding plans that she was ignoring her visions, she thought. At that moment Bella made a snap decision. If Alice couldn't see her, it meant that she couldn't see where Bella was going which meant that she couldn't see Bella breakaway, and once she was in LaPlush, it wouldn't matter, Alice couldn't see her there either.

She went back up to her room and started unpacking boxes and throwing things into her duffle. She did not know how long she had before Alice would stop ignoring her visions. She finished packing left a hasty note for Charlie

"Dad, going to LaPlush, don't know when I'll be back, I'll call you later tonight" She ran out the door and jumped in her truck, not sure of anything but her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake managed to convince the old guy that he would work in exchange for food. It was a fair tradeoff after all. In the past couple of days he had decided that he would go back to LaPlush. There was nothing for him here and at least at home he had the pack for support. He headed out the next day, phasing back into wolf form with his destination in mind. Jake was not really a person who liked to be alone; at least at home he could pretend he was ok. He just wished Bella would see that she loved him and not the bloodsucker. Jake knew deep down that she would realize the truth eventually but would it be to late? He could not get used the idea that she would soon be a stone cold vampire, his enemy of all things! He wished for the thousandth time that werewolves did not have the power to imprint; he was destined to a lifetime of this pain. She was not.

Bella's Pod

It took her 15 minuets to reach LaPush, her old Chevy groaning the whole way. She had pushed it well past its 70mph speed limit. Jake would have to look at it when he got back. If he ever did, she added mentally to herself. She parked in front of Billy's house and he wheeled himself to the door unsurprised to see her.

"Hey Bells" he greeted her cheerfully," what brings you here?"

She did not feel like explaining to Billy so she stuck with "I need sometime to think" response.

Billy laughed "Cold feet he asked?"

Instead of responding Bella asked a question of her own "Have you heard from him at all?"

His response surprised her "He should be back anytime, the pack said has back in range. He is still pretty hurt Bella, if that's why you're here?"

"I'll be at the beach" she said "oh and if Charlie calls tell him I'll call him back later."

Billy grunted what sounded like an "mhm"

Bella walked down to the beach and curled her legs up to her chest on a rock. Why now? She wondered, why all of a sudden the cold feet? "Because a voice in her head said," it has never been truly real until now. Deep in her heart Bella knew she was not ready to give up being human. She loved Edward more than life itself but she was marrying a vampire! Edward was all for keeping her human but she could not do that, not him, not to his family. She could not keep putting them and herself in danger. The more she thought about it, the more she did not want to. She just was not ready,

Jakes PoV

The first thing he saw when he arrived home was the red Chevy parked in the driveway. Sure the pack had warned him she was there but he did not believe it until he saw the old rusty truck in the driveway. Jake walked into the house wondering what was keeping him from turning around and running again. "She's down at the beach," Billy said to his son. "She's really here" "Yep"replied Billy "Go easy on her Jake, I don't think this is any old visit."

Ignoring his dad Jake headed back out the door and to the beach. Every inch of his body quivered in anger. How dare she just come back like this?

Every bit of his anger melted away when he saw her. She was sitting on a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest, tears silently streaming down her face. He ran to her, sitting down gently and putting his arms around her. She turned to him and buried her face in his broad shoulders. "Sshhh, it will all be ok"he gently soothed her. She held on to him with football player like force. He held her not knowing what else to do. He knew they would talk but right now she needed him.


End file.
